


Don't Drink and Text (Or Maybe Do?)

by Redlance



Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlance/pseuds/Redlance
Summary: Written for day three of Bechloe Week. Prompt: drunk texts.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Bechloe Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850626
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	Don't Drink and Text (Or Maybe Do?)

* * *

**Jesse Swanson**

Yoooooo Becaaaawww. [22:35]

**Jesse Swanson**

Prty @ Trebels. Cone over. [22:35]

**Jesse Swanson**

Drinjing has already started [22:35]

**Jesse Swanson**

Bring food [22:36]

_**Chloe B.** _

_Jesse, this is Chloe. You’re in the wrong message thread again. :P [22:37]_

**Jesse Swanson**

Chlooeeee!! [22:41]

**Jesse Swanson**

U shud def come over ok. Bring beca [22:41]

**Jesse Swanson**

And food [22:42]

* * *

_**Chloe** _

_Where did u go [00:16]_

**Becs** **❤️**

**Bathroom! [00:17]**

_**Chloe** _

_Without me :( ? [00:17]_

**Becs❤️**

**Yes, Chloe. I like to pee alone. [00:17]**

_**Chloe** _

_But not shower, right? ;) [00:17]_

**Becs❤️**

**-_- [00:18]**

_**Chloe** _

_Hha. I need u to come back. Stacie is asking why m &ms taste different than smarties an i told her i difn’t know but that u would. [00:18] _

**Becs❤️**

**Why would i know that [00:18]**

_**Chloe** _

_Cuz u know everyyyyything [00:18]_

**Becs❤️**

**Omg okay, please stop drinking until i get back. [00:18]**

_**Chloe** _

_Oops. ok startimng now. [00:18]_

* * *

**Jesse**

U home ok [02:42]

**Jesse**

? [02:42]

**Beca**

**👍 [02:48]**

**Jesse**

K good [02:48]

**Jesse**

Chloe tuckijg u into bed? ;P [02:50]

**Beca**

**🖕 [02:51]**

* * *

**Jesse**

Come outside we're gonna conga around thr pool [01:15]

**Beca**

**Can't. Stuck on couch. Chloe fell asleep on me. [01:15]**

**Jesse**

Awwwwwwwwww [01:16]

  
**Beca**

**Stfu dude [01:16]**

**Jesse**

U ever gonna tell her? [01:18]

**Beca**

**Tell her what? [01:20]**

**Jesse**

😍👩💋👩❤️ [01:21]

**Beca**

**Omg [01:21]**

**Beca**

**I hate you so much [01:21]**

**Jesse**

😚😚😚 [01:21]

* * *

_**Chloe** _

_Bwca [00:55]_

_**Chloe** _

_I miss u [00:55]_

_**Chloe** _

_Why aren't u here [00:56]_

**Becs❤️**

**I'm just finishing up, Chlo. You okay? [00:56]**

_**Chloe** _

_Drunk [00:58]_

_**Chloe** _

_To much to drunk. [00:58]_

**Becs❤️**

**Are Jessica and Ashley with you? [00:58]**

_**Chloe** _

_Here somewhere [00:59]_

**Becs❤️**

**Where are you right now? [00:59]**

_**Chloe** _

_Tropicanas. Free jello shots night [01:01]_

**Becs❤️**

**Jesus. Okay. Just stay where you are. I'm coming to get you. [01:01]**

_**Chloe** _

_U mad? ☹️ [01:02]_

**Becs❤️**

**No, Chloe. I'm not mad. Just sit tight okay? [01:02]**

**_Chloe_ **

_K [01:02]_

* * *

**Jesse Swanson**

Beca [23:07]

**Jesse Swanson**

Bec [23:07]

**Jesse Swanson**

Becs [23:07]

**Jesse Swanson**

Becawww [23:07]

**Jesse Swanson**

Did u ever say ne thing to chloe? [23:07]

**Jesse Swanson**

U no. abt the stuff we talked abt the other nite [23:07]

_**Chloe B.** _

_Jesse. Wrong message thread. [23:07]_

**Jesse Swanson**

Oh. [23:08]

**Jesse Swanson**

Nvm [23:10]

* * *

_**Chloe** _

_U look pretty tonight [22:57]_

_**Chloe** _

_Sry. Is it wierd I said that [23:01]_

**Becs❤️**

**No. [23:02]**

_**Chloe** _

_But u looked at ur phone and didn't reply. I can see u. [23:02]_

**Becs❤️**

**Stalk much? [23:02]**

**Becs❤️**

**Sorry, that was supposwd to be a joke [23:03]**

_**Chloe** _

_Sorry. ☹️ [23:04]_

**Becs❤️**

**No it's fine. Just surprised me. [23:04]**

_**Chloe** _

_U think me finsing you pretty is surprising? [23:04]_

_**Chloe** _

_Someone hasn't been paying attention in class [23:04]_

**Becs❤️**

**What's the supposed to mean? [23:05]**

_**Chloe** _

_Nothing. Nvm. Im gonna go back to the jouse. [23:07]_

**Becs❤️**

**Don't leave. Where are you? [23:07]**

**Becs❤️**

**Chloe? [23:08]**

**Becs❤️**

**Chloe srsly did u realy leave [23:11]**

* * *

**Jesse**

Were the hell did u go ? [00:18]

**Beca**

**Sorry. Left to find Chloe. [00:22]**

**Jesse**

Oh [00:23]

**Jesse**

Everything ok? [00:23]

Beca

It is now. [00:26]

**Jesse**

Omg. Did.. .. [00:26]

**Jesse**

😱 [00:26]

**Jesse**

❤️??? [00:27]

**Jesse**

👩💋👩????????!?? [00:27]

**Jesse**

❤️🌈❤️?!?!?!!!!???!!?!!?! [00:27]

**Jesse**

Jus txt 1 for yes and 2 for no [00:28]

**Beca**

**Shut up dude [00:29]**

**Beca**

**1 [00:36]**


End file.
